rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-4010415-20170210204027
It was pretty much "Lay low until the end, and then it'll be okay to be out in the open because no one's even gonna stop to wonder why you're here due to the Grimm invading." Yeah, I don't understand why they went with saying "Mercury's entire team is on their way back to Mistral" when they had Emerald sit in the stands out in the open and had Cinder make that speech. Even if Ruby hadn't noticed Emerald there, though, she still would've been there to save Pyrrha from the Nevermore. She was there to watch the tournament match, which ended up being Pyrrha vs Penny. Even if she hadn't seen Emerald, gotten suspicious, and gone into a maintenance tunnel for... some unknown reason that was never elaborated on... she still would've been present to see the Nevermore try to attack Pyrrha, and thus would've been there to save her. Mercury's failure to stop her was in part due to her speed Semblance and in part due to him seeming to really just be toying with her. If he had actually made an effort to get up close and use the kind of attacks he used against Yang, he would've beaten her to a pulp. And Ruby could've gotten away from him a lot sooner and more easily if she had just turned the fuck around and gone out the door she came in, at which point, she could've run out and tried to call for the match to stop. Unless the door, for some inexplicable and ridiculous reason, only opens from the outside, which seems like a safety hazard. I believe I explained earlier why Mercury didn't attack her once she left the maintenance hall. It's because #She still had Aura, so he'd have to wear that down first. Unknown if strangling counts as something protected from by Aura. #She was out in the open in an area where the civilians would see, even as they're running past. Seeing Mercury (an alleged Haven student) attack an unarmed Beacon student would ruin the view Cinder was trying to place on Beacon as being the asshole Huntsmen who kept being overly-violent and aggressive toward other competitors. #She could've fled from him toward the arena, where there were other Huntsmen in training - her friends - who would defend her from him. Mercury's good, but he may not be "Take on multiple teams at once by himself" good. #The live broadcast of the festival was also still going, so if she ran out in front of the cameras and he pursued her, the rest of the world would've seen that instead of focusing on the fact that "Holy shit, there's a Level 9 Grimm invasion happening in Vale!" She did have her Scroll. She waited until after Mercury kicked her in the gut to pull it out, and just as she tries to dial a number for help, he shoots it out of her hand, thus shattering it. That's why she needed Sun's Scroll - hers was broken. Recall him saying something like "Let's keep this between us friends" - his snarky way of telling her he wasn't gonna let her call for help. The problem is, the only people who know enough to actually realize there's a deeper conspiracy going on with the Fall of Beacon are Ozpin's group (consisting of the four headmasters, Glynda, and Qrow), Team RWBY, and after the Fall, JNR. The rest of the world takes what they saw on TV at face value because they don't know there's some evil chick in control of the Grimm who has terrorist lackies. They don't have all the puzzle pieces needed to realize the Fall of Beacon was fully orchestrated by someone else. And Ozpin's group doesn't want the world to know, like Qrow explained to RNJR. And now, we have the knowledge that Professor Lionheart - headmaster of Haven Academy - may be a dirty rotten traitor, working with Salem's group, considering he was talking with Watts, and Watts mentioned Salem saying Lionheart is accomodating. So, in Atlas and Vacuo, the only players who we know are actually aware that there's something deeper behind the Fall of Beacon are Ironwood and Shade's headmaster. Also, people've realized that it suddenly makes sense why Cinder's group was able to easily pretend to be Haven students. Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven, probably gave them everything they needed to seem like actual legit Haven students, no matter what background checks anyone did. So, even if someone did actually try to look into it, they'd go "Hmm, that Cinder chick, who is she? Oh, she's legit a Haven student. What the fuck, Mistral?" Once again pointing fingers at a Kingdom, not some evil chick controlling the Grimm with her own little posse of terrorists. Somehow, Ozpin's brotherhood apparently still hasn't found Salem's headquarters. In one of the World of Remnants, Qrow got all "She's out there somewhere", so... there better be a good explanation for why they can't find the freaky place with a red sky and black goo pools. WoR: Grimm said that the Grimms' fights with animals are over territory. Grimm don't hunt and kill animas, they just get into territorial fights with them if it comes down to it. 15 varieities that we've seen so far. WoR: Grimm stated that there are many types and more are still being discovered. It helps to know the weaknesses of the types of Grimm that have special aspects about them - again, like the Boarbatusk, which apparently is easiest to kill if you go for its belly, due to its armor on the rest of its body, as Ruby pointed out in Port's class. The Huntsman Academies are there to prepare the students for their careers as Huntsmen. They teach them about Grimm and have them shadow professionals on missions so they get experience instead of throwing them out into the world to possibly die getting that experience on their own. They also have other classes, like history, for some reason. Dunno why history isn't just taught in combat school. Maybe it's a more in-depth history, like how college gets more in-depth with history than high school does. WoR: Grimm and Oobleck stated that, over time, Grimm actually learn from their experiences and stop being mindless ("Not every Grimm is still mindless." - Oobleck). As Grimm get older, they also get bigger, stronger, and their skin/armor seems to get tougher. The example they used when presenting us with this concept was the Goliaths - massive elephant-like Grimm, which Oobleck said would barely be bothered by Ruby's sniper bullets and that they were waiting for a good opportunity because they have learned that if they kill humans, more will come after them. Apparently, the opportunity they took advantage of was the Fall of Beacon because we saw the herd marching into Beacon in the volume 3 finale. Oobleck said that the Goliaths were like that because they had lived for possibly centuries. Indeed, ABRN overall sucked, especially since they didn't even try to use teamwork, aside from Bolin throwing Reese a Dust crystal and Arslan saving the guys' asses. At least BRNZ had May firing her sniper rifle at JNPR's members to keep them on their toes while they were trying to fight the melee fighters of BRNZ. But all of the one-off teams in the team rounds were just... awful. I'm pretty certain Cinder rigged the match in JNPR's favor. If she didn't, they wouldn't have gone out of their way to have Mercury and Emerald be all "I wonder who's gonna win" "Psh, as if we don't already know" and Cinder confirming that they supposedly knew which team was going to win that fight. Cinder involved Pyrrha in her scheme, which involved Pyrrha getting to the finals. In volume 2, she even told Emerald to add Pyrrha to "the list" (a list that never gets explained...). Pyrrha wasn't even the only person they talked about in their dorm in volume 2, considering Emerald said "And finally, Pyrrha Nikos." It seemed like they were studying the competitors. It makes sense that they would've done some studying to find out that Nora's Semblance has to do with electricity. All of that, plus Cinder being confirmed to have rigged the fights, plus JNPR just so happening to get a biome that produces lightning and be matched up against a team that has someone who uses an electric weapon... Cinder probably intentionally set the odds in JNPR's favor. Did you forget that Cinder's group used a virus to make Atlas' robots attack civilians? And then, while Mercury was using a Scroll as the livestream camera, she told him to focus on the Atlas robots. Cinder suggested, during her speech, that it was really suspicious that Atlas made an artificial soldier disguised as a teenage girl when the Grimm can't tell the difference, then suggested that Pyrrha tearing Penny apart could've been either Ozpin being desperate for Beacon to win the tournament to make up for his failure in preventing the Breach or as a fuck you to the "tyrannical dictator" (Ironwood) for having "occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom (Vale) with armed forces." She made it seem, to Mistral and Vacuo, like Atlas was scheming something fucked up with artificial soldiers and "occupied" Vale and like Ozpin was overzealous or fighting back against Atlas. Also, maybe we should take this to a forum thread since these comments keep being really long and the discussion has gone on for a while.